Hogwarts, Quidditch, and Lots of Berty Botts
by coldfiredragon
Summary: Albus Potter and Rose Weasley are off to Hogwarts. When they meet a group of students on the train the group just might change Albus' opinions towards being in Slytherin. Slytherin Albus, AlbusScorpius friendship, first fic in what will become a series.
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary: Albus Potter and Rose Weasley are off to Hogwarts. While riding the train they meet a group of students who might just change Albus' opinion of what it means to be Slytherin. **

** Notes: This fic is going to be the first of a series that will follow Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy on their journey through Hogwarts. **

**There are lots of OCs in this fic and I'm going to try very hard to develop all of them into believable characters. If anyone has suggestions for developing any of the characters let me know. Please don't take my OCs though. I've worked very hard to develop a whole new cast from nothing. I would like to keep them. **

**That is enough from me for now. Please read, enjoy, and _please _let me know what you think of all the work I have put into making my characters and creating a new generation.  
**

* * *

Albus watched his father's face as the train started to move and continued to watch the retreating figure until the train twisted around a bend in the track and the platform became lost from view. For a moment he continued to stare just for the sake of staring. Going to Hogwarts both frightened and excited him and a shiver racked down his spine.

"Albus?"

"Huh?" The dark haired boy spun to face the one who had spoken to him and he found Rose frowning at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He did not feel alright. His stomach was doing flips and he felt the sudden almost desperate urge to move. He pushed himself to his feet and paced across the narrow compartment while Rose silently watched him. "I just... I can't believe that we are finally going!" It was both a dream come true and a nightmare all at once. Rose laughed softly and shook her head.

"You've let everything James has said get to you. You know you can't believe half of what he says."

"I know, but... but what if he isn't lying? What if all the stuff he has said is true? What if... if..." Albus suddenly found himself at a loss for words. His mind was so jumbled with various tales about Hogwarts that he had no idea what to believe and what to dismiss as rubbish.

"It will be fine Albus. You will get there, see that James is a big fat liar, and once you start learning actual magic you won't want to go back home. You will love it." Like always Rose's clear logic cut through his doubts. It was what Albus loved most about his cousin. She could take any illogical fear and make it seem perfectly harmless.

"You really think James is lying?"

"I i know /i that James is lying. Your father told you before we left the platform that he is only trying to upset you." Again her words made sense and Albus felt some of the knots that had formed in his stomach relaxing themselves. As they did he felt new ones taking their place. If James i really /i was lying than he could not wait to get to the school. His dad had told him some great stories about the ancient building and Albus had sensed that his father had a genuine love for the school that had been his one time home.

"Let's go explore." He said suddenly. Being coped up in the narrow compartment was only making him more jittery and he wanted to move, even more he wanted to meet people. Dad had told him that Hogwarts received an average of about forty to fifty new students a year which meant that there were other first years who might be as nervous as he was.

"We can't leave our things Albus!"

"Yes we can. They won't go anywhere. The train is moving Rose and we won't reach the school for hours." The girl worried her lip between her teeth in indecision and Albus moved beside her to grab her hand. He tugged her into a standing position and pulled her towards the door. "Come on Rosie I'm not about to let you stay coped up in that compartment for the whole ride."

"I guess." Now she was the one to sound nervous. Albus yanked the compartment door open and pulled Rose behind him as he moved into the aisle. By this point most of the students had found their friends and settled into compartments of their own so the two first years were able to navigate the narrow passage easily. As they walked Albus busied himself by glancing into each compartment.

It was easy to pick out the other first years but many of them had attached themselves to older siblings and Albus did not want to mingle with those not of their year if he could help it. He quickly realized that finding a group of solitary first was going to be impossible and finally settled on a compartment full of first and second year students. Rose squeezed his arm and pulled him back before he could knock on their compartment door.

"Albus! No!"

"What?" He glanced back at the group of children and for a moment wondered why Rose was hesitating.

"That's Scorpius Malfoy."

"So." Albus glanced back into the compartment and easily picked out the slim blond who was seated by the window. He was either disinterested in the group or the group had not bothered to invite him to join their discussion when they had invaded his compartment.

"It's Scorpius i Malfoy /i Albus, i Malfoy /i ! Daddy said to be careful around people like him. Come on." She tried to tug him back down the hall. "Let's find another group."

"No."

"Albus please!"

"Come on Rose. If you don't learn anything about him than how are you going to beat him at everything like your dad wants you to?" Rose's cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink as he spoke and she let go of his arm.

"I don't think its worth it."

"He's eleven Rose, just like us, and just like all those other guys. He won't bite."

"Well..." Before she could form any more excuses Albus knocked on the carriage door and moved to pull it open. The group turned to look at him and Albus threw a grin at Rose as he plowed into the cabin.

"Hi." The other boys nodded to him and a couple gave him soft greetings. "Do you mind if I join you?" A second year boy of Indian descent, whose robes were trimmed in Slytherin green smiled at him and flagged him in. Albus' smile widened and he moved further into the cabin to shake the other boy's hand.

"I'm Sevak Macmillian." The boy gestured to his twin whose robes were trimmed in Ravenclaw blue "That's my brother Indu." Albus nodded to the boy but kept his focus on Sevak as the older boy continued to speak. "That is my friend Ammon Cauldwell and that's Indu's friend Alisa Sloper."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Alisa managed to pull her nose from her book long enough to look up and greet him before returning to whatever she was reading. Sevak continued as though she had not spoken.

"The rest of this lot is the new blood. They'll all be in your year though its anybody's guess where they will end up house wise. The girl with black hair is Morgain Finnigan, the blond by the window is Scorpius Malfoy, and the boy with the dark brown hair is Avedis Harkiss."

Albus was a little overwhelmed but quickly matched the correct faces with the rapid fire introduction he had received.

"Albus Potter. That..." He gestured towards Rose who was still hovering in the aisle. "Is my cousin Rose Weasley." There was a moment of thick silence after he had announced who they were and Albus glanced back at Rose. The first year girl that Sevak had introduced as Morgain broke the momentary tension by waving at Rose and moving over to make room on the bench beside her.

"Aren't you joining us?" She called when Rose still made no move to enter. The girl finally gave up on her determination to stay in the hallway and moved into the room to sit down. She seemed uncomfortable around all the people and Albus glanced around the rather cramped compartment for an empty spot of seating.

Seeing his indecision Sevak pushed his brother down the bench to make a space between he and Scorpius. "You can sit here Potter."

"Thanks." Albus squeezed past the piles of luggage and dropped onto the padded bench beside Malfoy. The blond appraised him for a second and then stuck out his hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy, but then you already knew that since Sevak likes to run his mouth." Sevak reached across Albus to lightly punch Scorpius' shoulder. "Come on Malfoy I'm not that bad, you've been friends with my cousin Roshan for years."

Malfoy shrugged and gave the older boy an amused glare. "Roshan Nott doesn't run his mouth like you do though." Sevak shrugged and grinned at the blond. "That's true." Sevak pulled his arm back and Albus found himself still faced with Scorpius' outstretched hand. He finally took it and gave it a firm squeeze. That seemed to satisfy Malfoy and the other boy let him go.

"So what houses do you all think you will be in?" To Albus' surprise the question came from Rose and not Sevak." Morgain was first to answer Rose's question.

"My father was in Gryffindor but I think I'm going to be in Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, but probably Ravenclaw." The dark haired girl nudged Avedis with her elbow. "What about you?" The brown haired boy shrugged.

"Neither of my parents went to Hogwarts so I don't have a preference really, wherever they think I'm best suited is where I'll go and I'll do well wherever I'm put."

"You really don't have a preference?" Albus could not stop the question before it escaped him and he almost regretted it. Avedis shrugged again.

"Nope. I've heard good things and bad things about all the houses. It will be an adventure no matter where I end up and I'm not going to change the amount of effort that I put into my school work just because of my house and its colors."

"Well put." Interjected Sevak. "It really doesn't matter what house you end up in. I thought it would be the end of the world when I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw with Indu but we actually get along better since we aren't in the same house."

Indu nodded in agreement. "It's great. I don't have to wake up every morning and see his ugly mug staring back at me from across the dorm room."

"Did you forget that his ugly mug is your ugly mug too?" It was the first time that Ammon had spoken and the group immediately burst into laughter as Indu turned a dark shade of red. As the laughter died down Albus found himself relaxing against the seat and glancing at Scorpius. The blond was smirking and shaking his head.

"What about you Malfoy? Where do you think you are headed?" Avedis had picked up the conversation from where it had ended before the twin's outburst.

Scorpius shrugged. "Father was in Slytherin and Slytherin is a Malfoy tradition so I guess there. What about you Potter? Headed for Gryffindor like your father and mother I suppose?"

For the first time Albus actually had doubts about wanting to be in no other house but Gryffindor. Sevak did not seem so bad and he was a Slytherin, to be truthful Albus rather liked him and would not mind being house-mates with him. The older boy was, at least in his mind, living proof that not all Slytherins were dark and unfriendly. There was also some sense in what Sevak and Avedis had said about house not mattering. He would still put in the same amount of effort no matter what house he was in.

He wanted to be in Gryffindor like his father and brother but his father had made it perfectly clear that, at least to him, what house he ended up in did not matter. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be in Slytherin.

Albus abruptly realized that the others were waiting for his answer. He blushed and went with the first response that came to mind.

"Gryffindor I suppose. My older brother James is there." Scorpius nodded and turned in Rose's direction.

"What about you Weasley? Are you going to be the first to break the unspoken rule that all Weasleys are automatically in Gryffindor?" Albus turned his gaze in Rose's direction and noticed that Rose's cheeks had once again turned a delicate shade of pink.

"My mum says I will make an excellent Ravenclaw but by dad fully expects me to carry on the Gryffindor tradition."

"And are you a daddy's girl or a mummy's girl?" Rose's cheeks turned a darker pink and Albus was just about to come to her defense when Sevak cuffed Scorpius on the back of the head.

"Be nice to the girl Malfoy. She'll end up in whatever house the sorting hat decides is best for her and it won't matter which of her parents she favors." Scorpius looked a little offended at being hit but after a moment he nodded.

"Right. Sorry Weasley." Albus was actually surprised when Scorpius actually apologized. He did not look all that happy about having been forced to do so but he had still done it. The low opinion of the Malfoy family that his uncle Ron had instilled in his mind had just gone up a notch. The youngest one, at least, could be taught. It was something to keep in mind.

A silence fell over the compartment and Albus shifted nervously. There had to be a way to break the ice before it grew too deep. An idea came to him almost immediately and he ran with it.

"Do you guys think that the Toyohashi Tengus are going to be able to hang on to their Quidditch World Cup title for a second year in a row?" There was a loud chorus of "No ways" and a single "I can't believe they beat the Bigonville Bombers last season! There is no way they will win another title this year!"

"If you guys aren't Tengu fans than who are you rooting for?" Albus was able to make out the names of five\teams as the group of boys that surrounded him, along with Morgain, each shouted out the name of their favorite team. It was highly amusing to listen to them as they each tried to out voice one another. It also gave him a headache. "Come on guys one at a time. Sevak why do you think the Falmouth Falcons are going to win?" Thankfully the others quieted down as Sevak launched into his reasoning for favoring the Falcons over the other British teams. He was eventually interrupted by Indu who insisted that the seeker for the Caerphilly Catapults was far better than the one who was currently playing for the Falcons.

From that point on it was pretty much an unmoderated free-for-all as everyone of them, save Rose, sought to show off just how much they each knew about their favorite teams. The discussion, if it could be called that, finally ended when a plump elderly witch tapped on their compartment door and offered them her selection of sweets.

"Hey Ammon I bet I can eat a whole box of Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans without making myself sick." Indu was grinning as he held up the box and Ammon's eyes widened.

"Every flavor?" Indu nodded and Ammon's eyes narrowed as he smirked.

"I bet I can eat two." Indu did not back down.

"If you can do two than I bet I can manage three." Ammon looked slightly less confident after hearing Indu's suggestion but after a moment he took the bait.

"I can do four." By this point the poor witch who was guarding the trolley was starting to look a little pale. Luckily however, before Indu could up the bet to five Sevak interrupted him.

"Can we just buy your whole stock of beans? We need something to entertain us until we get to the school and a little betting war over who can eat what might just be the way to pass the time." The witch looked positively disgusted by his suggestion but she quickly started counting out the number of boxes that she still had in stock.

"I've got twenty-seven boxes left." She said finally. Sevak turned back to the group and grinned.

"Pony up kids. We are all going to have to pitch in if we want to do this right." As he finished speaking the compartment was filled with the sound of rustling as each of them dug for their supply of galleons. Albus could not stop himself from grinning as he handed his money over to the woman and accepted his share of the candied beans.

"Do you children want anything other than the beans or can I be on my way?" Albus looked over the selection of sweets. He ignored the small selection of Skiving Snackboxes that were produced by his uncle George's company and pointed to the cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties, and chocolate frogs.

"I'd like some of each of those please, and some pumpkin juice." He glanced back at Rose. "Do you want anything Rosie?" The girl looked over the cart for a moment and finally pointed to the pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs.

"Two of those and a frog with some pumpkin juice please." She said quietly. The trolley witch nodded and went about preparing their snacks, and the snacks of the others, before handing out the remaining boxes of Berty Botts Beans. As she began to push her cart further down the hallway the group heard her muttering something about children and their ability to eat anything.

The group shared a laugh at her comment and settled to eat their snacks in relative silence. When they had mostly finished Sevak conjured a small table with a divided tray in the center and used it to begin sorting the beans. When he had finished he glanced upward.

"Who wants to go first?" Indu's hand immediately shot into the air and Sevak grinned as he started selecting individual beans from the tray. A moment later he held out what he had chosen.

"Cabbage, strawberry, and pepper . That's your first challenge Indu. Can you handle it?" His twin nodded and Sevak held out the selection for his brother to take. "You have to chew. Don't forget that." Indu looked a little green but nodded as he took the beans into his mouth. His features contorted as his teeth sunk into the candy and Albus glanced over at Scorpius to find a grin plastered across the blond's face. Everyone save Rose was enjoying this.

When Indu finally swallowed Sevak turned his gaze to Albus. "Let's let one of the first years go. You ready for this Potter?" Albus nodded and forced himself to relax as Sevak started picking out flavors.

"Cardboard, vanilla, and curry." Albus grimaced and glanced back at Scorpius. If possible the blond's grin had widened.

"Malfoy goes after me!" He exclaimed suddenly. The blond's face fell and Albus grinned triumphantly as he took the candy from Sevak. He popped the beans into his mouth all at once and started chewing. It wasn't as horrible as he had expected it to be and a moment later he swallowed.

"You ready Malfoy?" Sevak was clearly enjoying his role as moderator and Scorpius nodded nervously. A moment later Sevak held out the offering he had selected.

"Peppermint, sausage, and sardine." Malfoy frowned but refused to back down as he took the candy and popped them into his mouth. For an instant they all thought that he was going to lose it but after a long moment he finally managed to swallow.

"That was horrible!"

"You did it though. That is what mattered." Scorpius nodded as Albus spoke and Sevak's grin widened.

"Don't get too comfortable guys. This is only round one. Wait till you have to take more than three. That is when it really gets fun." The group laughed nervously and then it was Ammon's turn. He managed his combination with ease and the game continued until they finally ran out of candy.

By the end of the game none of them, save Rose who had refused to participate, felt very well and they lapsed into a quiet discussion of what classes they were most looking forward to. It was a discussion that lasted until Albus and Rose excused themselves so they could return to their original compartment to change into their school robes.

* * *

**That is the first chapter. _REVIEWS _are really important to me, especially with this kind of fic. I want to know what you guys think of Sevak, Indu, Avedis, and Morgain. **

** I'll get the new chapter up as soon as I can.  
**


	2. The Sorting of Albus Potter

**Summary: The train ride to Hogwarts has reached its completion and it is time for Rose and Albus to make their way across the school lake to Hogwarts where they will be sorted into their houses. The question is which house will they end up in?**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own any of the known characters. The original characters are mine and I would like to keep them that way. **

* * *

Rose watched Albus as her cousin skipped down the steps onto the Hogsmead Platform. The nervousness that the boy had shown at the beginning of the train ride were completely gone and they had been replaced with a jovial, almost hyper mindset. He was practically glowing with excitement.

"Hurry up Rose!"

"Our trunks." She snapped irritably.

"Will be taken to the castle for us. Didn't your mum and dad tell you that?" Rose frowned at him and sighed. They had told her that and she had forgotten.

"Come on Rose, let's go, he need to find Hagrid so he can take us to the boats! Morgain, Avedis, and Scorpius are going to save us seats. They promised they would." Rose frowned down at Albus. She did not really like the little group of students that had so easily captured Albus' attention. She did not think that Scorpius was one of the people who Albus should get close to."

"F'rst years, all f'rst years over 'ere, this way, f'rst years ta meh please!" Rose saw Albus' face light up when they caught sight of Hagrid's towering form as the half-giant moved through the crowd of students.  
"Come one Rose! Hagrid is waiting!" The dark haired boy darted back up the small flight of stairs that led into the carriage and grabbed her wrist. "Let's go!" He demanded softly. "I want to find the others." Rose sighed in defeat and allowed Albus to lead her down the steps. There was not stopping him when he set his mind to something and right now he was dead set on finding his new group of friends.

Rose had to admit that the Morgain and Alise did not seem so bad, and if she remembered correctly Morgain had said that her father had been a Gryffindor, which meant that she might be a Gryffindor as well. Alisa was nice but a year ahead of them and in Ravenclaw, they were both going to be in Gryffindor and they would never see her.

"Hagrid!" The half-giant heard Albus' shout and turned to look in their direction. When he spotted them a wide smile split across his face and he started to make his way over to them.

"Albus, Rose, its good ta see the both of you. Ya look well. Albus 'ow's your father, 'ow's 'arry?" Albus grinned brightly at the man towering over him.

"Dad is fine Hagrid. He said to tell you hello and he reminded me that you wanted us to come for tea once we've settled into the castle." Hagrid nodded vigorously and smiled down at them.

"Ah course Albus, I can't..."

"Albus!" Hagrid's words were suddenly interrupted when Morgain practically flew herself against the boy. Her slim arms went around his neck and she clung to him. Albus beamed down at her and glanced around to find Scorpius and Avedis standing nearby. Avedis had his hand over his eyes and was shaking his head while Scorpius had crossed his arms across his chest and averted his gaze in an attempt to hide his small smile.

"She dragged us off the train." Said Scorpius.

"She's been pretty desperate to find you." Avedis added. Albus shook his head and moved to wrap an arm around Morgain's waist. She settled against him and twisted to grin at Scorpius and Avedis.

"I can't wait to get to the castle." She chirped excitedly. The three boys shook their heads and Albus moved closer to the other two boys.

"Albus?" The boy looked back at Hagrid and gave the man an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Hagrid. I will meet you for tea as planned an we can talk then." Hagrid frowned and raised his hand to stop Albus' departure but the small knot of first years was already moving towards the edge of the group.

"Hagrid?" Rose's soft timid voice drew his attention back to the young girl beside him. "Are you all right Hagrid?"

"What's 'e doin with a Malfoy?" Hagrid knew a Malfoy when he saw one. The bleach blond hair, immaculate robes, and steely gray eyes were dead give aways. Rose looked miserable as Hagrid spoke and her eyes dropped to the ground.

"He met them on the train. I tried to keep him from going into their compartment. It's all my fault." Rose felt tears perking at her eyes and she brushed at them awkwardly. Hagrid settled a large hand on her shoulder and patted her.

"Do n't trouble yerself Rose. Yer cousins a Gryffindor and 'e'll learn quick enough once 'e gets settled into the tower that them Slytherins ain't worth 'is time." Rose glanced upward hopefully and Hagrid patted her shoulder a final time. "Let's get you lot ta the castle. 'eadmaster McGonagall will have my 'ead if I getcha there late."

"Okay Hagrid." Rose gave the man a weak smile as the half-giant moved away from her and headed towards the front of the group of students. As he moved to the front of them the group quieted slightly and looked to him for directions.

"The lot ah you are ta follow me this way ta the boats. No more than three ta a boat now. This way." The towering figure gestured for them to follow him and the excited students crowded closer to him as he started to lead them down a side path that would lead them to the lake.

As he walked Hagrid could not help but glance backward. The last thing he wanted to do was lose any of the students. Every time he glanced back however his eyes managed to fall on Albus. The girl had still not let the dark haired boy go and the four of them were talking in hushed tones as they followed the group towards the dock.

Little Rose was alone in the middle of the group and she looked lost. More than once Hagrid was tempted to push his way back through the students and forcibly separate Albus from his new friends to remind him that he had a cousin who was looking to him for support. That would create a scene however, and delay their arrival at the castle.

He rounded the curve in the road and the docks came into view. Behind him the soft whisper of voices rose in excitement and Hagrid smiled to himself. These kids hadn't seen nothing yet.

"Three ta ah boat please, no more than three to a boat." The students surged forward as he spoke and Hagrid remained where he was. As he watched them he sought out Albus and Rose. He found them easily and hesitated as he listened to Albus speaking.

"We can't all go in the same boat Morgain. One of us has to go in a different boat." The girl pouted but finally slipped free of him as Albus glanced around at the two boys. "I think she wants to go with me so which one of you is coming with us?"

"But Albus!" The four students turned in unison to find Rose standing a few feet from them. "You promised you would share a boat with me." She looked like she was about to cry and Hagrid moved over to the group before she could.

"What's the problem 'ere?" Rose crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to the other students. The girl sniffled pitifully and Hagrid turned his gaze towards Albus. "Ah asked what was wrong."

Albus frowned and took a step towards Rose. He looked upset for hurting her and aggravated that she was making a scene where everyone could see her. He did not know why she was acting this way. Rose had been fine when they had left the platform earlier this morning. She should not be acting this way now. Her behavior confounded him.

"Calm down Rose. Please." Albus glanced back at the others. "Come on Morgain. You can ride in the same boat as Rose and I." Behind him and unseen to him Rose stiffened. Morgain caught it where Albus did not and hesitated as she glanced back at Avedis and Scorpius.

"I think I'm going to go with Avedis and Scorpius. Thank you though Albus. We'll see you at the castle." The boy's face fell at her rejection and Morgain quickly grabbed the two boys behind her by their robes as she led them to the nearest empty boat.

Albus turned his attention back to Rose and frowned at her. If possible she looked more miserable than she had before. "Let's go." He whispered quietly. Rose nodded and moved to touch his shoulder as he swept past her. Albus ducked her hand and hurried to a nearby boat. When he was seated he helped Rose in.

"Are you happy now?" He hissed quietly.

"Albus..."

"What did you think you were doing? Were you trying to embarrass me?" Rose looked horrified.

"No! No! Albus I promise I wasn't." The boat suddenly lurched forward and Rose reached out to grip the sides. There had obviously not been enough first years to fill each boat with three students and they were mercifully alone.  
"Then what were you trying to do? What is your problem?"

"Daddy said we should be careful who we become friends with." She said it so matter-of-factly that it made Albus' cheeks heat in anger. "Daddy doesn't like the Malfoy family. He thinks that they are bad seeds." She continued to explain, as though her reasoning was the only possible reasoning that could be correct.

"Because your dad said... that's why you are acting this way?" Rose nodded and Albus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Our parents sent us here to learn magic and make friends. You shouldn't judge them. You barely even know them."

"Neither do you!" Rose insisted angrily. "You barely know them and you are treating them like they are your new best friends."

"What if they are?"

"You only met them a few hours ago Albus."

"At least I tried to get to know somebody. If you had had your way we would have stayed in our compartment, by ourselves, for the whole trip."  
"It would have been better than spending the whole trip in a compartment full of Slytherins!" Albus froze at her sudden outburst.

"That's not fair." He whispered urgently. "Dad says house doesn't matter."  
"But it does Albus! James says it does. You don't want to be in Slytherin."  
"Who told me when we got on the train that _'James is a big fat liar' _? That was you Rose. Why are you suddenly so convinced that he's telling the truth?" Rose's cheeks had turned pink and she looked miserable as Albus continued to throw her earlier words back at her and she turned a deeper pink as Albus continued. "My dad says that it doesn't matter what house I'm in. He's going to be proud of me no matter where I go."

"Don't you want to be in Gryffindor?" Rose asked suddenly.

Albus frowned. The answer that had always been an automatic yes suddenly was not anymore. He was so confused and he turned away from Rose to look over the lake. Almost as he did so the boat curved around a bend in the lake and the school came into view. Albus' breath caught in his throat and he was unable to speak for a moment as he stared at it. He had been to Hogwarts in the past of course, with his father, but it had usually been in the summer, and during the day. It was the first time he had seen the building at a distance. It glittered with lights and torches and the glitter reflected off the lake. It was the most amazing sight he had ever seen in his life.

"Look Rose!" The girl behind him had obviously not been looking at the castle until he spoke because he heard a delighted gasp from behind him as she took it in for the first time. He felt her small hands squeezing his arm in her excitement and the argument they had been having was forgotten.

"It's beautiful Albus! I can't believe we are going to school in someplace so pretty!" Albus nodded and glanced around at the boats that surrounded them. All the students were staring at the castle in rapt attention. They all seemed mesmerized by their first glimpse of the building that would become like a second home for the next seven years of their life.

His eyes landed on the boat that Morgain, Avedis, and Scorpius had chosen and he could see Morgain clinging to Avedis. She looked absolutely amazed and Albus found himself wishing that he was close enough to them to hear what they were saying. He was not however, and he glanced back at Rose. The girl was still staring at the castle and Albus decided to let her be. The comfortable silence was better than fighting with her.

It took a shorter amount of time than he had anticipated for the little boats to cross the broad expanse of water and it seemed to take mere moments for their little boat to bump against the dock most near the castle. Albus hopped up onto the dock first and then moved to help Rose up. She seemed to have forgotten that they were fighting as she thanked him and then started to follow him towards the castle.

As they walked Albus noticed that many of the students were much more nervous now than they had been on the train platform. He could understand why. Hogwarts dwarfed them and overshadowed them. It would be an intimidating place to live until they had all grown accustomed to it.

He glanced back towards the docks and stopped as he realized that Morgain, Avedis, and Scorpius were not following the group. The boys stood on either said of the girl and Morgain was staring up at the castle with an odd look on her face. She almost appeared to be in a trance and Albus felt himself inexplicably drawn to her.

"Guys?" Avedis and Scorpius looked up at him as he moved closer but Morgain continued to stare. "Morgain?" He reached the group and waved his hand in front of the girl's face. She snapped back to reality almost immediately and a peaceful smile spread across her face.

"I like it here." She stated quietly. She seemed entirely at ease with the looming stone structure and started skipping towards it before the boys could question her about her odd behavior. The boys looked at one another and Scorpius was about to say something when Morgain stopped and turned back to them.

"Come one boys. We need to hurry up. The others are leaving us." Albus glanced up towards the castle to find that sure enough they were. Hagrid had approached the castle and was busy leading the others inside.

"Let's go." He said quickly. Scorpius and Avedis nodded and the three of them quickly moved to follow Morgain as she once again started to skip towards the castle.

When they reached the doors Hagrid and Rose were waiting for them. The first year girl looked none too pleased with them and hurried into the castle before Albus could apologize to her.

"You shoulda stayed wit the group Albus. Ah almost left ya behind and woulda had Rose not pointed out that ya had fallen behind." Albus muttered a quick apology and slipped into the castle. The group was waiting for them and Hagrid quickly moved to the front of the group to lead them further into the castle.

As they neared the great hall they found Neville Longbottom waiting for them. He gave Hagrid a questioning look that asked why they had delayed and then turned to the children.

"I would like to welcome each and every one of you to Hogwarts. I am Professor Longbottom and I will be your Herbology teacher. For those of you who are sorted into Gryffindor I will also be your head of house." He paused for a moment and surveyed the group of students. "As I'm sure the majority of you know there are four houses and each of you will be sorted into one of them. Your house and your housemates will be family and your home during the years that you attend this school." He glanced around at the small group of eager face once more and continued. "Is there anyone here who is not aware of the houses?" A couple hands timidly rose into the air.

"Can you quickly tell us a little about each house Professor Longbottom?" The girl who had spoken sounded nervous to Albus but he was not close enough to her to see her face. Neville gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, I believe I can but I must be brief." He paused to collect himself. "Those in my house, Gryffindor, are known for their bravery and courage. Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty, patience, and truthfulness. Ravenclaws are selected for their quick minds and intelligence while those in Slytherins are put there because of their ambition and their cunning." Does that answer your question young lady?"

"Thank you Professor Longbottom. It does." Neville smiled broadly and turned back towards the closed doors of the hall.

"If there are no further questions then I shall go announce your arrival to the Headmistress. I shall return in a few moments to escort you into the hall." Neville turned to Hagrid and nodded to him. "Professor if you would accompany me." The half-giant nodded and quickly moved to follow Neville as they made their way down the corridor in the direction of the Great Hall's side entrance. When they were out of earshot they started speaking quietly and Albus imagined that Hagrid was explaining to Neville why their arrival had been delayed.

When the two had disappeared from view Albus focused his attention on Morgain. The slim girl appeared as though she was trying to take in everything at once and her eyes finally settled on a narrow stairwell that led downward. She seem fixated on the spot and Albus gave her a concerned glance before turning to Scorpius and Avedis.

"What happened on the docks?" He asked curiously. The two boys shrugged and sent their own glances in Morgain's direction.

"Whatever it was it seems to be happening again." Avedis stated quietly.

"Morgain?" Scorpius addressed the girl quietly and waited. She finally turned back to them and their was an odd gleam in her eye.

"Morgain?" Now it was Albus' turn to address her. Her eyes seemed to clear and the same peaceful smile she had worn on the docks once again settled on her face. She moved close to Albus and hugged him excitedly. Her dark blue eyes were flashing with excitement.

"I can't wait to be sorted." She whispered to him. "We are going to have so much fun here." Her words almost seemed to ignite a fire in his belly and he felt warmth spread through him. Any doubt or nervousness he had still harbored left him instantly and he felt a small smile spreading across his face.

The castle that had, until now, felt overwhelming and unfriendly suddenly seemed inviting and familiar. Hogwarts would be home! He did not know how he was suddenly so certain of that fact but he was. Before Albus question why he suddenly felt the way he did Morgain had pulled away from him and was quickly pulling Scorpius and Avedis into similar hugs. By the time she was done with them they too were wearing small smiles.

"Would the students please follow me." The three of them were pulled from their momentary stupors by the sound of Neville's voice. A hush fell over the collected first years and Albus glanced over at Rose. She was watching him with a suspicious look in her eye and she seemed bothered by something. As the group started to move she stepped alongside him and caught the sleeve of his robe in her hand.

"What did that girl say to you?" She asked urgently. Albus shrugged. He had seen nothing wrong in Morgain's excitement.

"She said that she could not wait to be sorted and that we are going to have fun here." Rose did not look convinced. She seemed to believe in her heart that Morgain had told him something different.

"I don't trust her." Rose stated suddenly. "There is something funny about her."

"Funny?" Albus could hear the hint of disbelief in his voice as he spoke.

"Yes funny." Rose insisted. "When she hugged you Albus, when she hugged you it was like she cast a spell on you. She did the same to Malfoy and Harkiss."

"She didn't cast a spell on me. Look at me Rose. I'm not under any spell. I'm just excited is all." Rose was clearly not satisfied with his explanation but she said no more as they neared the double doors that led into the great hall.

They opened on what seemed like their own and their were gasps of delight and fear as the group started to pour into the hall. Albus glanced upward and grinned as he saw the enchanted ceiling for the first time.

"Look at the stars." He whispered urgently. They were beautiful and they twinkled merrily down at them as they made their way towards the front of the hall.

Rose seemed amazed by them and she smiled at Albus. "It's so pretty. Just like Mum said it would be. She told me that it changes every day. I can't wait to see it change." Albus nodded and came to a stop in front of the Hufflepuff table.

His eyes flickered to the head table and he watched as Neville moved to the table and picked up a scroll that lay in front of Headmistress McGonagall. He then moved a small stool into place and set an ancient ripped and patched wizards hat on it. When he had finished the headmistress stood and gave the assembled students a warm smile.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Each of you will now be sorted into your houses and then we will begin the welcoming feast. When the feast has completed I will give my start of term notices and then the prefects will escort each house to their common rooms." She clapped her hands smartly and there was a second of silence during which the assembled first years shifted nervously. They had no idea what awaited them or how they would be sorted.  
The tension was broken when the battered, ancient old hat seemed to twitch. It twitched a second time and a rip formed near the object's brim. That rip expanded and the hat suddenly started to sing!

_In the beginning there were four,  
more daring than the rest.  
Who believed that the educated,  
should rise to be the best.  
They strove to make that happen,  
and would leave no stone unturned,  
and from their hassle, rose this castle._

Now these four, their castle build,  
needed a way to sift the silt.  
They each had ideas you see,  
about about what made one wizard  
better than his brother.  
These four they needed a way,  
to sort their best from the rest,  
and from that need came me.  
For I am the sorting hat you see,  
and sorting students was the job  
the four founders gave to little old me.

I might put you in Gryffindor,  
who favored bold and brave above the rest.  
Or I might put you in Hufflepuff,  
who sought the true and pure.  
Though don't forget there are two yet,  
to whose house you might might be swept.  
If you have intelligence enough, to prove your stuff,  
Then its to Ravenclaw that you should go.  
Slytherin remains, perhaps the most picky of the lot.  
He valued wit and cunning yes,  
but those of ambition were his alone.

You have them now,  
your Hogwarts four,  
and where you go, is up to me.  
I'll peek inside your head you see,  
and know you sure and true.  
I've never made a mistake to date  
and will not fail with you.

The hat fell silent and bent at the middle in what Albus considered the equivalent of a small bow. As he did so the elder students and teachers burst into a short round of applause that ended when Professor Longbottom raised and began to unfurl the long roll of parchment in his hand.

"When I call your name step forward and sit on the stool. The hat will be placed on your head and it will peek inside your thoughts to determine which house you are best suited for.

"Appleton, Elizabeth." A girl with dark brown hair broke free from the crowd and moved to the sit on the stool. A moment later the hat cried out Gryffindor and Elizabeth moved towards the cheering table.

"Beckersteth, Mercutio." The timid boy was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
"Bell, Alistor, Blake, Alinda" The next boy and girl to approach the sorting hat were both placed in Ravenclaw.

"Broadmoor, Nicolas." Moments later Nicolas was the first student sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Carrow, Maretta." A black haired girl took Nicolas' place and the hat had barely touched her head when it shouted out Slytherin.

Albus' attention quickly turned to things over than the sorting. He really did not care where the other students ended up. The eleven year old glanced over to the Gryffindor table where his brother was sitting. The fourteen year old waved at him and gave him a thumbs up. Albus returned the gesture with a smile and let his gaze shift over the rest of the hall. He saw Indu and Alisa talking in low voices at the Ravenclaw table and they clapped politely as Colin Dagworth was sorted into their house.

When his eyes finally traveled to the Slytherin table Sevak grinned back at him and jabbed his elbow into Ammon's middle to get his attention. The wave of encouragement Ammon gave abruptly ended when Klaron Dolohov was shorted into Gryffindor. Sevak elbowed Ammon in the ribs a second time and pointed down the table towards a teenage boy who wore a prefect badge on his robes.

The teenager looked dumbstruck and Albus realized that Klaron must have been the boy's younger brother. There was a light applause from the Gryffindor table as Klaron moved to join them. The poor boy looked a little disconcerted as he slipped onto the edge of the bench and Albus turned his attention back to the Slytherin table.

Sevak had gotten over his shock and when their eyes met a second time Sevak gave him an even wider smile. Almost on reflex Albus returned it.

"Finnigan, Morgain." Albus' eyes snapped back towards the high table to watch as Morgain moved forward from the line of students. She grinned at him as Professor Longbottom placed the hat on her head. It slipped down over her eyes and Albus resisted the urge to laugh. She looked ridiculous with her wide smile and the battered hat hiding her sparkling blue eyes.

A moment passed and Albus found himself biting his lip as the seconds ticked away. It seemed like forever before the hat happily cried out Slytherin. Morgain's grin widened as Professor Longbottom removed that hat from her head and a loud applause, led by Sevak and Ammon, rose from the Slytherin table.  
Albus was slightly disappointed. He had hoped that she would be in Gryffindor.

Despite his misguided hope he still gave the girl a broad smile as she brushed past him. She returned it and gave his shoulder a brief squeeze as she moved past him. He followed her with his eyes and gave a nod to Sevak as the twelve year old made room for her on the bench beside him. He continued to watch the pair as Hilda Furmage and Alynn Greengrass were both sorted into Hufflepuff, they were followed by Bella Grimsby who was sorted into Slytherin.

"Harkiss, Avedis." Albus and Morgan turned towards the head table almost simultaneously and Albus saw Morgain give Avedis a small wave of encouragement as the brown haired boy moved to sit on the stool. Within seconds the hat had called out Slytherin and Avedis was grinning as he moved to sit beside Morgan.

Albus could feel his disappointment growing as he watched Morgain give him a brief hug. The girl was almost bouncing where she sat and Sevak was laughing softly about something she had said. He vaguely heard that Shinji Hidaki and Matillda Hopkirk were sorted into Gryffindor and Albus let his eyes travel back to his brother's table. The older boy was paying attention to their cousin Fred and Albus quickly averted his gaze. He did not know what to think. He had figured for sure that at least Morgain or Avedis would have  
been sorted into Gryffindor.

The boy glanced down the line of remaining first years and watched with disinterest as Cassidy Jones and Cerberus Krumplepot were both sorted into Ravenclaw. He found Scorpius near the Slytherin table and sighed. Scorpius would be in Slytherin for sure, his whole family had been in Slytherin. When the blond's name was finally called Albus could not help but cross his fingers. There was always a possibility that he would end up in Gryffindor. The brief hope was dashed when the hat shouted out Slytherin and Scorpius moved to join Avedis and Morgain.

"I told you so." The soft whisper came from Rose who had moved closer to him as the number of students waiting to be sorted had decreased. "I told you they were all Slytherins." Albus tried to tune her out and succeeded. For a few moments he did not hear anything but his own thoughts and he completely missed it as Eliza Montague was sorted into Slytherin and Roshan Nott was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Potter, Albus." The sound of his own name drew him from his thoughts and he hurried towards the stool. Before the hat dropped onto his head he caught Morgain as she waved and grinned at him. Albus could not help but return the smile. She really was a sweet girl and he hoped that he could remain friends even if they were in different houses.

_"Let me see what I have here."_ The soft voice that he had heard singing echoed softly in his mind and Albus forced himself to pay attention.  
_"Albus Severus Potter. I would say that your family is automatically suited for Gryffindor but you are different my dear boy, so much like your father was, though I believe you are much more open minded than he was at your age."_ There was a pause. _"You are proving a most difficult child to sort. You are not quite studious enough for Ravenclaw I do not think."_

_"Not Hufflepuff."_ The hat chuckled.

_"No lad, no, most definitely not Hufflepuff. I would like to take the chance I missed with your father and place you in Slytherin though I fully expect you to protest such a placement. A Potter in Slytherin would be considered a disgrace upon your family would it not?"_ Albus hesitated and the hat chuckled again. _"You think through your decisions. Very wise. It is a trait that will serve you well."_

_"So you are placing me in Slytherin?"_ All the doubt that Albus had felt when he had been at the train station was returning. What would James think, and his mother, Rose, and Uncle Ron. The idea of being the first of his family in a house his family despised scared him, but if he was really a Gryffindor than he would not be scared.

_"Fear is not irrational Albus-Severus. Your father should have made that clear to you. The greatest Gryffindors feel fear and the truly ambitious are inherently brave."_ There was a pause. _"You will do well in SLYTHERIN!"_

It took a moment for Albus to realize that the hat had actually made its choice and that it had shouted Slytherin aloud. He pulled off the hat and his bright green eyes flickered around the hall in shock.

There was a moment of silence where everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Albus saw the shock on Rose's and James' faces and then the cheer rose from the Slytherin table. A small grin rose to Albus' face as he saw Morgain, Sevak, and Avedis cheering for him. Ammon stuck his fingers into his mouth and whistled loudly. Even Scorpius, who seemed the most shocked of the bunch, was cheering him on.

The applause brought back his confidence and he quickly moved to join his cheering house mates. They quieted quickly once he had joined them and Morgain made room for him on the bench beside her. When he was seated she hugged him and Albus heard her speak as Professor Longbottom called Larissa Quintin forward to be sorted. Albus was not sure but he thought he heard a slight tremor in Neville's voice but he was not sure.

"I knew we would all be in Slytherin! I just knew it! I told you we would have so much fun!" The girl clung to him and Albus nodded numbly. Being here, with his new friends felt right to him and he hoped that they would have many happy years ahead of them.

"You were right Morgain. I don't know how it happened but you were right."

"SLYTHERIN!" A cry from the front of the hall sounded and Albus turned his attention to welcoming Kaori Sato as the newest member of their house. The sorting continued and Ramses Verity joined them a few moments later. Albus' eyes traveled over the remaining students and he suddenly realized that only two students remained.

"Weasley, Rose." His cousin, he noticed, looked truly miserable and Albus tried to catch her eye as she moved to sit on the stool. It took almost nothing at all to realize that she was purposely ignoring him. The idea that he had upset her made him miserable and his misery grew when Rose was almost immediately sorted into Gryffindor.

The cheer from the table did not seem to cheer her much. She took a seat across from James and Albus could see his brother speaking to her even though he could not make out the words. Rose gestured towards the Slytherin table as she responded to him and suddenly burst into tears when James said something else.

The idea that James was angry at Rose made Albus angry but he resisted crossing the hall to tell James off. Doing so would only make James more angry and would serve no purpose. His only hope was that James would cool down and that they would find some time to talk.

There was a sudden flash and Albus turned back to the table to find that the food of the welcoming feast had appeared. He had been so concerned with the interaction between Rose and James that he had completely missed the remainder of the sorting. He glanced up at the head table to see that the Headmistress was watching the Slytherin table with an odd look on her face. At her left Neville was speaking quietly to her and occasionally she nodded. Albus was not sure but he thought that they were talking about him.

Morgain suddenly tugged on his arm and she pushed a plate piled high with food in front of him. "Eat!" The girl's grin was infectious and Albus gave her a smile of his own.

"Thanks Morgain." The girl nodded and turned her attention to her own plate. For nearly a half an hour none of them spoke as they sampled and tasted the vast array of foods that had been provided for them to sample. It simply amazed Albus and he realized that he was going to gain a ton of weight if he continued to eat like he was tonight. By the time dessert arrived he barely had space left in his stomach to shovel down a pair of chocolate éclairs.  
He had just finished the last bit, and was wiping cream from his lip when Headmistress McGonagall stood and clapped her hands.

"Now that we have all had our fill I must make my start of term notices." She paused for a moment and her gaze took on a steely, almost hard expression. "The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. Anyone entering its boundaries without permission and a staff escort will face severe punishment. Magic in the corridors is restricted . All of you will refrain from frivolous wand waving between classes. It only tends to lead to trouble that none of you need. Argus Filch, the school's caretaker has asked me to remind each student that there are lists of restricted and prohibited items are posted in each common room. All of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are banned on principal."

The last comment seemed to be directed at the Gryffindor table, specifically at James and Fred. "I must also remind you that the school has a curfew for a reason. Anyone caught breaking curfew will receive detention." A small smile crossed her face. "Speaking of curfew it is about that time. I will dismiss you into the capable hands of your prefects so that you may retire to your common rooms. I bid that each of you enjoy your evening. Your schedules will be passed out by your head of house when you arrive for breakfast in the morning."

With that she lowered herself back into her chair and the hall was filled with the shouts of prefects and older students as they started to rally their houses so that they might retire for the evening.

* * *

**_REVIEWS _are really important to me, especially with this kind of fic. I want to know what you guys think of my new characters. I would also love to know what you guys think of my sorting song. I'm not a poetry person so it was a bit difficult to come up with something that sounded decent. **

**I'll get the new chapter up as soon as I can.  
**


	3. Conversing with Portraits and Professors

**Chapter Summary: Minerva relays the results of the year's sorting to the interested portraits in her office and reveals the reason behind Morgain's strange behavior. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. All licensed characters belong to JKR. The characters you don't know belong to me. If you would like to use them I'm willing to talk to you about the possibility over a PM. **

**Comments are loved, welcomed, and appreciated.

* * *

**

Horace was going to have a heart attack before the year was out. At least that was what Minerva believed as she made her way back towards her office after dismissing the students to their common rooms for the night.

To say the sorting had been interesting would be an understatement. It had been the most unusual sorting she had ever sat through. The Nott boy was a Ravenclaw, the Dolohov boy was in i Gryffindor /i ? POTTER'S middle child in Slytherin, with a Malfoy, and a Carrow, and the Finnigan girl. That worried her, the little girl was powerful, or would be when she fully realized what she was. Minerva had desperately hoped that the girl would go somewhere like Ravenclaw where her fellow students would have encouraged her to properly harness her powers. There was a very good chance that the Slytherin students would lead her down the wrong path.

The elderly woman stopped and leaned against the nearest wall. The girl should have gone anywhere but Slytherin. Minerva rubbed at her eyes and sighed. She was going to have to tell Severus that there was a Potter in Slytherin. The former potions professor and headmaster would die, again, when he found out that tidbit of news and Albus would endlessly gloat, then he and Severus would bicker.

For a moment Minerva half considered returning to her quarters instead of taking back the hat back to its customary place in her office. She could avoid the portraits of her former colleagues at least until morning but by then they would have heard the news from some other source. A small buried part of her wanted to see Severus' reaction to the news too much to risk having him hear it from someone else.

With a sigh she pushed herself away from the wall and continued down the corridor until she reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the revolving staircase upward.

"Butterfingers." The gargoyle jumped aside immediately and Minerva shook her head as she stepped onto the rotating stairwell that would take her upstairs. She would never understand muggle candy. Who in their right mind would eat fingers of butter? For Albus' sake however, she had kept the tradition of give the gargoyle sweet themed pass-codes alive. A small notebook that listed muggle candies had helped immensely in that respect. She would have been lost without it.

The stairs stopped moving as they reached the top and Minerva twisted the door handle. It opened easily and she slipped into the warm dimly lit space. The curtains and windows had been opened while she had been out and a gentle breeze caused the dark red hangings to flutter softly. She closed the windows and glanced over the moonlit grounds. The students would be settled into their common rooms by now and she wondered how Neville was handling his first year as Gryffindor head-of-house. He would lead the house well, of that she was sure, but the urge to check on him rose strongly. It had been her responsibility for so long after all.

She turned from the windows with a sigh and as she moved further in her office she heard soft voices. Minerva swore that those two never slept. She could come into her office at any hour of the night to find Severus and Albus discussing some obscure potions theory, or a bit of arithmancy. There had been one morning that she had disturbed a rather lively discussion about the real purpose behind the Goblin wars.

"Ahh Minerva. Did the sorting go well?" Albus' warm voice flowed over her and calmed her chaotic thoughts. Before she replied Minerva busied herself by placing the hat on its pedestal and summoning a house elf to fetch her tea before dropping into her chair and turning it to face her two most vocal comrades.

"Minerva..."

"Headmistress your tea." Winky had appeared before Severus could finish his inquiry and Minerva thanked the elf before settling into her chair and turning it to face her two most talkative portraits.

i "Minerva." /i Severus hated to be interrupted and Minerva could clearly hear the irritation in his voice.

"Hush Severus. You know quite well that she will ignore you until she is good and ready." Minerva brought the teacup to her lips to hide the small smile that threatened her normally stern face. Nineteen years spent with the two of them as advisors had been a blessing. The pair might bicker but Albus' years of experience and Severus' insight into the Slytherin mindset, something Minerva was loath to admit that she would never understand, had been invaluable.

She sipped the tea again and sighed. Winky, bless her heart, had never been able to get her tea exactly as she liked it. Her eyes flickered upward to glance at Severus and Albus and the small smirk she was kept hidden behind her teacup grew. Severus had crossed his arms across his chest and was alternating his glare between herself and Albus.

"Very well Minerva. When you are ready." Severus' tone was clipped and agitated but he had learned early on that humoring her was the best way to get information out of her.

"Thank you Severus." Minerva hid her small smile as she turned back to her desk to add a bit of milk and a small spoonful of honey to her remaining tea. Her eyes momentarily strayed to the collection of small silver objects that lined the edge of her desk and she straightened a pile of papers before returning her attention to her tea. She stirred the mixture absently and brought it to her lips to taste the flavor. Much more satisfied she turned her chair back to face her inquisitors.

"The sorting did not go well?" Albus was frowning softly at her and Minerva gripped her teacup in one hand and moved a stray lock of hair behind her hair.

"I believe the hat has gone senile." She explained dryly.

"I have not Headmistress. I am as effective at placing students as I was when Godric created me!" Minerva sighed. She should have known that the hat would have not yet gone back to sleep.

"Than Godric was as daft in his old age as you are in yours." She snapped quietly.

"I am hardly daft, a bit tattered and drafty but far from daft."

"Minerva please. I'm sure the hat made the correct choices, as it has each year." The elderly witch sighed and sipped her tea. She knew Albus was right but some of those choices confounded her. "Now Minerva, if I could persuade you to be so kind, would you please enlighten us. Severus and I have placed a few small wagers and we wish to see which of us is right." Minerva shook her head but could not resist a small smile.

"Fortunately the two of you have no access to anything that could be used in such wagers or my office would have long ago been stripped of its valuables." Albus' eyes twinkled madly and he settled into the over-sized armchair that had been painted into the rear of his portrait.

"Very well put Minerva, now..." Dumbledore paused to pick up a teacup from the small side table. "Please do enlighten us." Minerva took a sip from her cup and her gaze flickered towards the hat.

"Where to begin." She tucked the loose strand of hair back behind her ear.'

"Minerva, i please /i ! Sometime this century. I can always go speak with Horace." Minerva turned her gaze to Severus and frowned.

"You could..." She agreed quietly. Severus' black eyes narrowed and for a moment Minerva expected him to disappear from his frame. "But you would rather hear the news from me I'm sure." The man crossed his arms across his chest and turned his back to her. "Isn't that true Severus?" His figure tensed and Minerva smiled.

"Yes." He finally turned back to her before moving to drop into the chair that had been painted into his frame. He picked up a thick leather bound tome and delicately leafed through the pages as he pretended to show disinterest. He was still frustrated with her but Minerva knew that he was still paying attention to her. His ability to multi-task was legendary.

"I believe that Horace is going to require your advice more so this year than he has in the past. He has quite a group on his hands." Severus looked up at her with interest.

"The Malfoy boy?" Minerva nodded. "Horace knew to expect him and Horace taught for two years with Draco as a student, and a full seven with Lucius. He can handle an eleven year old."

"Perhaps, however, if it were only Malfoy I don't believe Horace would have a problem. It's the collected year in general. I fear that I will be forced to respond to a number of irate owls."

"I've told you every year that you should just ignore such letters Minerva. I did and received no complaints about the policy." Minerva glared at Severus' portrait.

"You were Headmaster for less than a year Severus, and I doubt that the parents were in any position to complain considering the circumstances at the time."

"You are very right, the parents complained about almost nothing during my term. It was the one i tiny /i blessing having the post allowed me, what with Neville and his insistent rebellion coupled with my endless efforts to keep the Carrows reigned in."

"Speaking of that dreadful family Alecto's daughter Maretta is also in Slytherin." Severus' eyes widened in disbelief.

"They i let /i that woman bear a child? I thought she was imprisoned in Azkaban." The almost rage and disbelief was thick in Severus' voice.

"She managed to avoid capture for years before she was caught in Romania. They did not know until after she had been imprisoned that she was pregnant. Alecto had her baby at Azkaban and died during the birth." Albus' voice was grim and Severus pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and rubbed at his eyes with the other.

"I shall make sure that Horace is aware of the girl's history when I visit his office."

"That would be wise Severus."

"Minerva who else was sorted into Slytherin? So that I might discuss the new roster with Slughorn when I meet with him."

"Let me think a moment. I've already mentioned Malfoy, and the Carrow girl, then there is Eliza Montague, Ramses Verity, Avedis Harkiss, Kaori Sato..." Minerva raised her teacup to her lips and took a sip before continuing. "Albus Potter, Trent Lane, Bella Grimsby, and Morg..."

i "P-Potter!" /i Severus' disbelieving stutter was incredibly amusing and Minerva held her cup a little higher in what became an unintentional salute.

"Yes, strange isn't it? I take it you now understand why I believe that our dear sorting hat has finally gone daft."

"For the last time woman I am far from i daft /i !" Severus ignored the hat's interruption completely.

"There really is a Potter in Slytherin?" Severus' voice was soft and a little disbelieving and Minerva had noticed that his hand was clenched in a fist.

"Haha!" A delighted shout and a soft clap sounded from Albus' portrait and Minerva turned her gaze back to the former headmaster. "I knew I would be right about young Albus' placement. I've won our wager Severus."

"James Potter Sr. is rolling in his grave and planning a way to prank his grandson from the afterlife." The words sent Dumbledore into a soft round of laughter and Minerva set her cup down so she could rub at her eyes. She had no idea about James Sr. but Harry's elder son was most definitely planning something less than pleasant for his younger brother.

"The hat most have been elated. He's wanted to place a Potter in Slytherin since Harry talked him out of putting him there. Young Albus will do well I believe" Dumbledore sounded thrilled about the prospect of a Potter in Slytherin and he would no doubt gloat about it for ages.

"Perhaps." She said quietly. "Time will tell."

"I reserve the right to pass verdict on the boy's disposition until after I've spoken to Horace, though I believe that this newest Potter will prove to be little more than his brother." Severus would not back down. He might have had a higher opinion of Harry before his death but the man's son James was little better than his grandfather had been.

"You are welcome to do so Severus, though I think you will be pleasantly surprised by the boy. Harry saw fit to have the lad share both of our names after all." Severus frowned as Albus reminded him of the obvious. It was so easy to forget that Harry had named the boy Albus Severus. It was an honor he was not sure he deserved.

"I reserve my right to pass judgment Albus." He said finally. "If the boy proves to be something special than I shall admit my folly."

"That will be a first." Severus' gaze immediately switched to Minerva and his eyes narrowed as his hands tightened to fists at his sides..

"Merlin's Beard woman! I've admitted I was wrong in the past."

"Only after much work, and always upon the insistence of others." Severus crossed his arms across his chest and glared at her.

"That may be true, but the notion is i not /i unheard of."

"That is true." Minerva said sweetly, as she raised her teacup to her lips to drain the remaining liquid from it. "You are, however, a most difficult man to persuade. I hope in this case that young Albus Severus lives up to whatever godly standards you put him against. Do remember however that he is only a child and not his father by a long-shot. That he was sorted into Slytherin at all is more than proof of that."

Severus gave a curt nod but before he could find his voice Albus spoke once again.

"While the news of Harry's son in Slytherin is quite a surprise, though delightful one, I must ask if there were any other such surprises. Your tone when you spoke of the sorting indicates to me that there were several others."

Minerva turned back to her desk and poured another cup of tea. When she had flavored it as she liked it she turned back to face Snape and Dumbledore. "Klaron Dolohov was sorted into Gryffindor, much to his brother Cygnus' shock." Severus frowned and Minerva knew that he was thinking of the reaction of the boy's grandfather.

"You should let Neville know to keep an eye on Klaron. The Dolohovs are one of the families most likely to give their son grief about his placement. Cygnus is also a Slytherin prefect. He might feel overly vindictive about deducting Gryffindor house points just to hurt his brother."

"I shall make sure that Neville is made aware. Thank you Severus." The man in the portrait nodded and Minerva sipped her tea as she tried to think of other surprise placements.

"Roshan Nott is in Ravenclaw, though I do not believe that comes such a surprise."

"Is that Theodore Nott's son?" Minerva nodded in response to Severus' inquiry. "Theodore was perhaps the most level headed of his year. Married one of the Patil twins if I heard correctly?" Minerva nodded again.

"Yes, Parvati"

"What about the Finnigan girl Minerva?" Minerva turned her chair so that she better faced Dumbledore's portrait.

"Slytherin." She said quietly. "From what I saw the girl has already struck up a friendship with Potter, Malfoy, and the Harkiss boy." Minerva fell silent and rubbed at her left eye. "I had hoped she would go to Ravenclaw."

"As did we all Minerva. She must be watched, closely. Severus when you speak with Horace have him politely ask the Slytherin house portraits to keep a discreet eye on the girl."

"That is not wise Albus and you know it. The older students will realize that she has been singled out and it will only make them want to know why she is so special."

"We have been over this and over this Severus. The girl needs to be watched." Dumbledore sounded tired and somehow older than Minerva had heard him sound.

"Not in the supposed privacy of her dorm room Albus. You will put the whole house on edge when they realize what you are doing. There are too many children of former death eaters. Suspicion will run rampant and you will only succeed in creating a destructive climate. It will become a house of cards waiting to fall." Severus paused and rubbed at his eyes before continuing in a softer, more pleading tone. "The girl is still unaware, let her enjoy her oblivion for as long as it lasts. Inform Horace and the other teachers but for god's sake do not go informing every portrait in the damned castle. You know how they gossip, the whole student body will know in days."

"She needs to be watched Severus. You, too well I think, know the dangers that are inherent in her powers." Albus was trying to be patient but Minerva could hear the frustration in his voice as he once again launched into an argument that had become too familiar.

"I know personally how throughly her powers can destroy lives. We should give her what privacy that we can now, and when we can no longer risk letting her go unwatched that is when you should inform the portraits to keep her under constant surveillance." .

"Perhaps you are right Severus. We shall settle for informing Horace and the other professors for now. When the girl's powers manifest themselves more fully we shall take more thorough measures." Dumbledore paused and sighed. "Horace should be done with his initial house meeting. You should go and see how that went Severus." The other man nodded and disappeared from his frame.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ten new students, five of them male, and five of them female. It was the largest group of year-mates that Horace had seen since he had returned to teaching. It was also going to be a most difficult group to keep tabs on.

At least four of them had already seemed to have formed some sort of friendship. Malfoy, Finnigan, Harkiss, and Potter. A smile quirked at Slughorn's lips and he shook his great bald head at the thought. Poor Harry would have a fit when he found that his son was in Slytherin, and an even bigger one when he found out that the boy was friendly with Scorpius. Then there would be poor Draco's reaction. Horace laughed again and ignored the odds looks he was receiving from the surrounding portraits.

He shook his head as he pushed his office door open. The scents of cooling potions assaulted his senses and he moved to the side of the room to check each of the cauldrons. They all appeared to be in proper order and he placed sealing charms on each pot to keep them from spoiling before they could be used as examples in his classes.

When the cauldrons had been checked he moved over to his desk and removed a box of crystal pineapple and a bottle of brandy from the bottom drawer. He poured a generous amount of the liquor into a glass, sat the box of pineapple on his lap, and propped his feet onto the beaten and scarred wooden surface.

He really needed to stop teaching. Grading the endless stacks of essays and exams got old after a while. Teaching however, was perhaps the best way to keep up with the numerous contacts and friendships he had made over the years. It was also a good way to keep an eye out for the newest talent. At over one hundred years, age was slowly creeping up on him and he knew it. He would have to choose an apprentice soon or let his considerable talent go to waste.

It was finding a suitable apprentice that was difficult. Potions was unfortunately not a branch of magic that many wizards were suited for, especially if they were pure-bloods. It had taken years for it to finally dawn on him but Slughorn had found that the ones best at potions were the ones with the heaviest muggle influences. He equated that fact to the similarity of potions to muggle cooking. Muggles and half-blood families often prepared their own meals and knew the necessity of getting a mixture correct. That precise necessity was a discipline that most other fields of magic simply did not have.

With a sigh Horace brought the glass of brandy to his lips. He took a long drink and sighed again as the liquid burned down his throat to pool in his stomach. The elderly professor relaxed deeper into the soft cushions of his chair and thoughtfully munched on a piece of pineapple before taking another long pull from his glass.

"Isn't it a little early in the school year to be falling so heavily on the bottle Horace?" The snide, smooth voice interrupted his musings and his eyes flickered to the 10" by 10" frame that sat wedged between among the various glass jars that sat on the corner of his desk.

"It is never too early in anything for a good glass of high quality spirits."

"So you have told me." Severus' image crossed his arms over his chest and Horace frowned. He had known Severus since the man had been a boy and he had taken a particular liking to the sullen young man from the beginning. Horace prided himself on recognizing brilliance and Severus, though coming from a poor, and unconnected family had been brilliant. His talent in potions had only furthered his like for the young man. A small smile quirked at the elder potion master's lips and he took another long drink from his glass.

"Minerva told you about Potter I assume, and you just had to run down here to find out the truth didn't you?" The dark scowl he received from the image sent him into a great belly shaking peel of laughter and Horace held up his glass in a rudimentary salute. "You will like him Severus, he does not seem like James, either James, at all. Plus he shares your name."

"So Albus insists on telling me." Severus was frowning in displeasure and Horace chuckled as he carefully selected his next piece of pineapple from the box on his lap.

"The boy has his grandmother's eyes." He said, almost mischievously. "As far as I know the only one of Harry's three to have them." The image in the frame tensed and Horace sucked gently on the piece of heavily sugared pineapple as it started to melt in his mouth. He knew that mentioning Lily Potter was an excellent way to make Severus pay attention, it had been since his school days. Horace swallowed the expensive candy and glanced at the frame. "Give the boy a chance before you judge him Severus. He has a head on him or he would not be in our house."

"Perhaps." Horace finished off the glass of brandy and dropped his feet to the floor before smacking the top of his desk in elation.

"That's the spirit lad!"

"I have not been a i lad /i for too many years Horace. I do not know why you insist upon calling me one."

"You are far younger than I am Severus, that is all the reasoning I need." Horace picked up the brandy decanter and poured a second generous amount into his glass. A little sloshed over the side and he muttered a curse but did not move to clean up the mess. The beaten desk had seen far worse spilled upon it than a little brandy. He moved to re-seat himself and sipped at the brandy thoughtfully before taking a more serious tone. "Did you speak to Minerva about the whole roster or just about Potter?"

"The whole year. She seems to think that the sorting hat has gone daft..." Severus paused and the little image shook its head. "The hat..." He continued dryly. "...Insists that it has not."

"That must have been an interesting discussion. She told you about Dolohov?" Severus nodded.

"Make sure that Cygnus does not become overhanded when he attempts to deduct points from his brother's house. The Dolohovs tend to hold serious grudges."

"I will keep an eye on him."

"That would be wise." The sarcasm that hung from each of Severus' words seemed heavy but Horace had become adept at ignoring it.

"What are your thoughts on the rest of the Slytherin class?" Horace took a long pull from his brandy glass as he waited for Severus to collect his thoughts.

"Watch the Carrow girl." Severus said finally, though Horace suspected that Maretta was not who Severus really wanted to talk about. "Her mother died while giving birth and Albus seems to think that having been born in Azkaban might have made the girl slightly unstable. Horace shuddered and nodded.

"I will keep an eye on her. What are your thoughts on Malfoy?"

"If Scorpius is anything like his father he will be a pure-blooded prat with an almost assured rivalry with Potter's son." Horace smiled and shook his head.

"Actually Severus they are getting on quite well, or seem to be at the very least. I would give my Falmouth Falcons season pass to see the looks on their father's faces when they find out that their sons seems to be hitting it off." The image of the former headmaster crossed its arms across its chest and Severus frowned.

"You would." A thin smile quirked at the man's lips. "Truthfully so would I." He admitted softly. Horace could not help but roar with laughter.

"If they remain close I see no problems with either of them."

"Potter nor Malfoy will be the problem you need to watch out for." The portrait of Severus rubbed at its eyes in frustration and Slughorn once again dropped his feet to the floor. He moved closer to the desk and propped his cheek on his hand.

"Something worse than a Potter/Malfoy rivalry?" Horace sipped on his brandy and nibbled on a piece of pineapple.

"The Finnigan girl Horace. You need to watch her." Horace's eyes widened and he laughed.

"Severus i please /i , I've never met a more harmless and innocent child." The tiny little girl with long, straight black hair, wide blue eyes, and an innocent laugh was of no threat. He was positive of that.

Severus looked exhausted and dropped into the chair in the rear of his portrait. The man's actions unconsciously made Slughorn sit up a little straighter. There was very little that truly frustrated the former headmaster as much as this one little girl seemed to.

"Severus what exactly is the problem?" The image of the younger man brushed greasy shoulder length black hair from his face and his black eyes seemed to glitter.

"The girl is a seer." Slughorn's eyes widened and he dropped back into his chair in shock.

"How strong a one?" He asked once he had finally found his voice again.

"Dumbledore is insistent that she will out-rival Cassandra Trelawny when she is old enough and aware enough to know exactly who and what she is." Slughorn downed the remainder of his brandy in a long swallow and stood. Severus continued speaking as he started to pace. "She does not know yet Horace, she has no idea."

"What do you mean when she is aware? How can she not know at eleven? Especially if she is as strong as you say? Have her parents not told her?"

"Her mother died when she four and her father has done his best to hide the extent of her powers from her. According to Mr. Finnigan she has not yet made a full prediction and most of what she sees are snippets of things to come. He has managed to make her believe that it is merely her imagination." Severus rubbed at his eyes. "It will not take much longer for her to piece together the truth. You must keep an eye on her Horace, and if you can, encourage her to seek friendships with children who will be less likely to attempt to manipulate her.

Slughorn nodded numbly and paced back across the length of his office to drop back into his desk chair. His numb hand reached for the brandy bottle and this time he did not notice when the precious drops missed the glass to fall on the scarred surface of his desk. The words i She will out-rival Cassandra /i played over and over in his mind like a broken record as he raised the goblet to his lips.

"I will keep an eye on her." He promised suddenly. "I will do my best Severus but I can make no promises. I cannot follow her around the castle like a shadow."

"Minerva is going to inform the other Professors. Just keep an eye on her. She is going to be powerful Slughorn, it's something that has always attracted you. Take her under your wing and take whatever friends she chooses to make with her. Do whatever you can to make her trust you." Horace nodded and sipped at the goblet in his hand.

"As I said Severus, I will do my best." The two of them lapsed into silence as each of them pondered the implications of a child with more prophetic power then had been seen in centuries. The next few years would be critical in determining how the girl chose to use that power. She would need to be watched.

* * *

**I would love to know what you guys think. Do you like the interaction between Minerva, Albus, and Severus? Are you intrigued by the possible limits of Morgain's powers? Does she even have limits? How will her powers affect her friendships? Any and all comments are welcome. I love it when readers comment so please feed me and my muses.**


End file.
